Eren's New Life As A Scout
by HopelessShipperGirl
Summary: Eren's feels useless and wants someone in the scouts to accept him as he is. Maybe the world's strongest fighter might be that person.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so play nice! Don't forget to leave some constructive comments. Hate will be regarded as jealousy, so be careful on what you put into your comments.

If you haven't guessed already, this is a yaoi (boy X boy) fanfiction if ya don't like it, leave now.

It'll probably start out as T then move up, don't really know yet, but whatever the rating, enjoy!

I redid some parts, so I hope it's even better.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Levi and Eren! (If I did the anime/manga would be a whole hell lot different. xD)

…...…...…...

Eren's First Day

It all started with a friend...

I had no one to talk to, besides myself. I was getting pretty lonely. If only they wouldn't see me as a monster, just because I can turn into a Titan it doesn't make me anything different, just a teenage boy with a special ability.

My reverie was broken by the huge cell doors screeching, "Get up Jaeger, it's time for dinner." Levi heichou said in his usually icy voice.

"Ain't hungry." I replied, hoping my stomach wouldn't betray me. Grumble. Grumble.

"Your stomach seems to disagree."

"To hell with what my stomach says, I feel sick so I ain't eating and that is the end of the discussion." I burst out at Levi for no reason.

He just cocks his eyebrow and walks out the door and locks it, "Fine I'll let you slide this time, but tomorrow you're eating with the rest of us Jaeger."

"Good luck dragging me outta this cell then." I mutter under my breath.

He turned around and hesitated before he spoke, "Eren, why are you doing this to yourself."

I looked up in surprise at Levi, and replied, " Because I don't trust any of you, and everyone just wants me dead, so I am obliging their requests. It's not like you care at all. You're just another person waiting for me to fuck up just so your skills don't get too rusty from sitting on your asses."

I know the last line wasn't true, but I needed to get that off of my chest. Where were the Scouts when Trost was overrun, where were they when my mother needed help. Aww I feel so goddamn useless.

I clench my fist.

"Eren I think we both know that isn't what you really think." Levi said without any hints that he was angry.

"Then why do I feel so goddamn useless, waiting for someone to bash me on the head and saying I'm nothing but Titan shit?! Huh, why can't people accept the unknown! Why?! I feel so goddamn useless. Do you know what it's like to to be talked about, spat on, and even hit on. I ain't a fucking punching bag, I'm human like everyone else. It's not like I asked to be a fucking Titan any fucking way, but here I am in all the Titan Shifting glory." I say. My eyes start watering up and they spill over, I try to stop, but they just keep coming.

I didn't hear the cell door opening. And I didn't know that Levi walked in, until he sat next to me on the bed.

He pulled my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "If anyone threatens you come straight to me, got it?"

I stare at his beautiful silver eyes and nod, still crying.

He puts his other hand on my cheek to wipe away the tears, then he leans closer.

I try moving my head away but it's locked in his steel like grip.

He then cocks his head to the left slightly and moves even closer, my face starts to burrn up.


	2. Chapter 2

So Very Sorry for the late update! I was busy getting settled into a new house after we had a house fire. :'( Also it took awhile to get the Internet back.

Getting smutty (a little bit).

Thanks to everyone who left a comment. Love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Levi and Eren! (If I did the anime/manga would be a whole hell lot different. xD)

…...

Eren Found a Friend in an Ice-man

Commander Erwin comes down the stairs, when he reached my cell and saw Levi leaning really close to my face he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, Levi." Was all he said.

Levi turned around and gave Erwin a death glare.

"What is it Erwin." Levi said icily.

Erwin shifted legs and sweatdropped, befor replying, "Hanji needs to see Eren for some 'special' experiments."

"Well it's gonna have to wait, Eren doesn't feel well," he retorted.

I look between both men and rench my face out of Levi's hand and chain myself to the bed.

" I ain't going anywhere near Hanji, until they calm down about seeing if titan shifters can get impregnated!" I yell, which gets me very shocked and confused faces.

"Well Erwin, Eren said no, so leave." Levi said after a few minutes of silent brooding.

"O-okay." He said noticing Levi's icy glare.

Levi then looks at me when Erwin left. His face still had some shock to it, but his eyes showed me feelings that I didn't know he posesed, the feelings of love and lust.

Levi smirks and says,"I think I like you better chained up Eren."

Noticing the huge mistake I try to squirm away from him, but he plops his tiny ass on my pelvis- straddling me.

"L-levi heichou s-stop!"

"Your mouth says no, but your body says yes" he laughs.

I groaned when he moved towards my face, rubbing himself against me. It felt so good, but it was wrong, wasn't it?

I made no further attempt to stop Levi's petite ass gyrating on my hard on.

My face felt like it was on fire, I couldn't relieve myself and it hurt like a motherfucker.

I bit my lip to stop a moan from leaving my mouth so Levi moves his face right in mine and smirks. He slowly moves in and kisses me. I stare in shock, then I lean in the best I could into the chaste kiss, which turned more passionate when Levi grabbed the back of my head to get more of me, I complied willingly because I've had a major crush on Heichou for a long time.

Levi pulls away and smirks at my dejected face, "Why the long face Jaeger?" He asks knowing full well why I was looking down.

"Want more?" Was all he said before I crashed my lips against his and, to his shock, flip the tables on him.

I was now straddling Levi's slim but lithe body, arms wrapped awkwardly around his neck. I smirked against his lips when I felt Levi's cock press against my thigh and felt the vibrations of his moan.

"Ha, tables have turned now Heichou."

"Don't get cocky shitty brat."

"You know you love it."

"So I take it that your joining us for dinner, seeing as you feel well enough to make snide ass remarks." He said, changing the subject.

"You're blushing Heichou." I say sing-songy.

"L-leave me alone shitty bra-ah-t" He gasped.

"Hmm, Levi Heichou it seems you are the one who is in dire need of relief." I say stroking the bulge in his uniform.

"E-ereen s-stop." He says moaning.

I smirk and say, "Your mouth says no, but your body is saying yes."

"R-repeating what I said, eh? It is true though." He said arching his back to get more of that delicious friction.

"Greedy aren't we Heichou, I shall fix that soon enough."

I unchain myself with the key that Levi had sitting in his clenched hand, and before he could escape I chained him to my bed.

He looks at me belligerently, but before he could say any thing I grab his painfully growing erection.

He arches his back higher into my palm, his cock fits perfectly into it. I start driving him crazy by slowly, ever so slowly, undressing him.

"Jaeger quit teasing me, and get it done already." He groaned.

I smirked at Levi, reveling in the discomfort I was causing him. I am never going to forget this moment for the rest of my life. Levi, humanity's strongest, brought down to begging by a teenage titan shifter.

"I said don't fucking get cocky you shitty brat." Levi growls.

I stop rubbing him and move away, key still in hand, then look at Levi.

"Whoops, did I say that out loud?" I say sarcastically.

Levi then pouts.

'Wait is he really pouting?'

My face was scrunched up trying to discern if Levi Ackerman, Humanity's Strongest Fighter, was pouting, at the sarcasm in my voice or from the lack of my touch to his sensitive nether region.


	3. Chapter 3

Whoo, that last chapter was great. Things were getting steamy. Y'all ready for this? Smutty smut time! This is my first smut so… BE NICE! Thank you for your continuing support! Love you all!

Sorry this is later than I planned, I got sick (well I still am as I'm uploading this, but oh well) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Levi and Eren! (If I did the anime/manga would be a whole hell lot different. xD)**

…..

 **Eren's Hidden Skills**

"E-ereen! Eren! Eren p-please give me what I need. " Levi moaned.

I smirk at Levi, looking up and down his partially unclothed body. His face was bright red and his face was buried in the crook of his elbow.

"Your shirt's gonna hafta leave, Levi." I purr.

"Then rip it off, I don't care about it, just hurry up and ravage me already." He closed his eyes.

 _Whoa, who knew that Levi Heichou got sexually frustrated easily._

I rip off his shirt and cravat, then I rub his pert nipple, causing him to moan. I look down at his boxers, then stick my fingers in the waistband, causing Levi to look down at me and bite his lip.

Without any further ado I strip him of that last article of clothing and star at his member,

"So _that's_ were all that height went." I say stunned.

"Shitty Brat." Levi said trying to thrust himself into my hand, which was right next to his huge cock.

I laughed at his attempt, then I get serious. I grab him and lick his tip, which gets me a strangled gasp, I smile then I continue my ministrations. I lick from tip to base then back up again, making sure my teeth slightly grazed his shaft.

Levi is a moaning, panting, hot mess by now and all I did was lick him. _I wonder how he'll respond to this?_ I firmly grasp him then I put my bottom lip on his tip, I look up at him with half-lidded eyes and put his penis in my mouth. He strains against the chains trying to fist my hair. I'm only halfway down his cock before he starts thrusting deeper. Deciding to pleasure Levi more I start to deepthroat him. I did that for a while then I stop, which gets me a whine.

I put three of my fingers on his bottom lip. He knows what I want him to do, but he refuses to. I cock my eyebrow and then I realize he wants to be unchained.

"Will you behave if I unchain you?"

He nods furiously, which causes me to laugh. I unchain him and he grabs the hand that I offered earlier and sucks on the first three fingers. He looks at me with half-lidded eyes and continues to suck on my fingers, causing my lower regions to do flips. When I deem them ready I pull my hand away from Levi's mouth. I stick one lubricated finger into his very tight virgin hole. He gasps loudly in pain.

"S-sorry Levi heichou." I say sheepishly.

" 'tsokay." He mumbles.

I look at him warily, then continue when he nods his head. I insert the second finger and scissor him when he nodded his head. Then I add the third finger, which causes Levi to gasp and for him to grab my hair. I start moving my fingers, trying to find his sweet spot, a load moan and the words, "F-fuck me, d-do that a-again E-eren." Tell me I found what I was looking for.

I pull my fingers out and Levi whines from lack of contact. I lightly smack his thigh, telling him to flip over, which he does.

I line the head of my penis with the freshly prepared hole, "Heichou this is gonna hurt a little." I say skeptically.

"Ju-just d-do it already Jeager." He said looking back at me with his hand in his mouth, and a delicious blush upon his cheeks. I growled, then forgetting I was supposed to go easy, I slammed as hard as I could into Levi's virgin asshole. The strangled scream slash moan that came out of his mouth just dumped gasoline on the fire (in my groin).

_

 **A/N: sorry for the cliffy, but it was necessary, because I haven't written smut before, and I need ideas, and constructive criticism. XD Until next time, Goodbye my lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

I'M SOOOOO SORRRY I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER! I was stuck in a shitstorm. (Pardon my French) I had writers block, drowning in depression and effing homework, just blegh. Thanks for hanging with me! I may or may not continue the story. Comment if ya think I should continue or not, and don't forget Kudos!

 **Warning** : Triggers and swearing, if anything triggers you you may not want to read.

Well anyways here we go.

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or Levi and Eren! (If I did the anime/manga would be a whole hell lot different. xD)**

 **What the Fuck Happened?**

 **Levi's POV**

 _Goddamn, what the fuck happened? I came down to get the shitty brat for dinner then Erwin came and the rest is a blur._

I feel really warm and I feel arms wrapped around my hips and legs tangled with mine. I look up to see Eren's sleeping face, and it was hella cute as fuck.

Eren made a cute noise that I could only label as a mixture of a moan/groan/whine. He sounded like a fucking puppy, and it was adorable!

Eren slowly opened his huge sea-green eyes and rubbed his eye going up to his messed up cinnamon monstrosity he calls hair.

" 'Morning Wevi-Heichuuu!" He mumbled, sneezing at the end of Heichou.

 _God, why is this fucking shitty brat so gaddamn adorable! I just want to make him mine. Grr why did he have to be a Titan shifter?!_

"Wevi?"

My eyes widened at the cute pronunciation of my name, and something just snapped in me.

I grabbed his wrist, which made him widen his eyes, then blushed up a crimson storm.

I look down and notice we're still naked from last night's 'activities'.

*****************Flashback to last night*******************

"E-eren!" I cry out. It hurt, but felt heavenly at the same time.

"Ha-arder Eren!"

"Nghn, of course Heichou." Eren said as he slammed into me even harder, hitting that sweet heavenly spot.

"E-eren I'm c-cumming!"

"Ugh me too."

We both grunted at our releases Erwn's seed filling my ass up, and mine splattering on the sheets.

"Huh, so Levi Heichou like being dominated like a bitch in the doggy style?" Eren chuckled.

"Just wait shitty brat, I'll make you say my name."

He chuckles before we both drift into deep sleep.

 _************************End Flashback*******************_

"Guess it's time to show you whose the _real_ bitch in the relationship."

Just before I could do anything, Erwin came stomping into view.

 _(Erwin's POV)_

'What in the sweet Wall Maria is going on here?'

"What in the sweet Wall Maria is going on here?" I repeated, but out loud this time.

"Uhm, nothing much." Levi replied.

"Then care to explain why you and _it_ are naked and in the same bed?!" I yell.

I see Levi's eyes harden, " Firstly _it's_ name is _Eren_ , secondly I can sleep wherever, however, and with whomever I want." He said coldly.

"Fine, whatever just get ready for breakfast and training."

Both Levi and Eren get dressed, and before Eren could follow Levi I said, "Not you Eren, your going straight to Hanji, she wants to experiment on you."

"What part of 'I'm not seeing shitty glasses until she knocks it the fuck off about Titan shifters reproductive abilities' do ya not understand?"

"You will do as your commanding officer tells you to do, and when he tells you to."

"Since when have I listened to authorities? He said walking off.

"You will later on tonight, filthy Titan shifter." I smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry I left ya hanging, but school has me slammed, and Forensics practice is draining me too, but since it's my birthday I will finish this chapter for you all, don't know how good it's gonna be, but here ya go!

I completely forgot about , as I have been posting stories on Wattpad, the rest of the storyso far is up on Wattpad, so check it out there. I also have other stories so check them out too!

I apologize for my mistakes, i don't have a Beta reader.

Warning: Triggers, smut and spoilers.

Erwin's POV

His ass though, it's deliciously plump. Wait what the fuck am I thinking? He's a fucking Titan. But the way he sways his hips is alluring. His lips are also so fucking kissable. Now you may be wondering why I am thinking about Eren, I'm going to stop him from having a relationship with MY Levi. Hehe I'm so evil.

I keep walking with a sadistic smirk unaware of Mikasa and Armin's stares.

Mikasa's POV

Why in sweet Maria is Commander Erwin giving of a weird vibe and grinning a shit-eating smile?

I look towards Armin silently asking my question, and he just shrugs his shoulders.

Hmm something fishy is going on, especially since Corporal Levi and Eren didn't attend dinner last night I sander what's going on between them? Levi better not be raping MY Eren!

Eren's POV

I sigh as I head to Shitty Glasses' lab. What the fuck?! Now I'm starting to think like Levi-Heichou. I sigh once more.

About two minutes later I reached the door to my own personal hell, Hanji Zoe's lab. I shivered at the thought of being picked and prodded at by the tyrannical Titan lover.

I knock on the door, then I hear a shrill voice screaming out, "Eeeeyah it's my Titan baby! Eren I'll be right there, so keep your hot self waiting!"

Sweet Wall Maria why have you forsaken me here to die a slow and painful death? Why can't you be merciful and kill me now?

I felt a shiver run up my back as I thought that. Soon Hanji threw open their door and talked me to the ground laughing maniacally.

"Time to test all of my new theories muwahahaha!"

I groaned and walked slowly into the lab. I see various test tubes filled with chemicals and jars with some weird liquid and different Titan body parts.

"Okay Eren come here." Hanji said(yelled) to me, I walk over and notice her holding a syringe. My eyes widen at the sight and I put my hands up defensively and back away slowly. Hanji noticed something different about my attitude and said, "What's wrong Eren?"

*(Flashback)*

"What's wrong Eren?" Grisha asks.

I couldn't respond now matter how hard I tried, and just writhed on the cold dirt path we were on as my father injected me with a special serum.

It burns make it stop! I silently yell out towards the heavens. My father just gave me a sadistic smile and said, "There, all better now. You will become strong and protect those you care about my son." I passed out after he said that.

*(End Flashback)*

I scream at Hanji and she drops the syringe as they covered their ears. I immediately ran out the door tears streaming down my tan cheeks, I then ran into some thing solid and look up to see...

Levi's POV

I round the corner after I heard a scream coming from Hanji's lab, That fucking shitty glasses better not hurt my Eren! As I turned the corner I ran into something, more like someone. I look down and see Eren on his ass with bloodshot eyes looking up at me, then I notice that he's crying.

"Hey brat what's wrong?" He just stares at me then hiccuped and said, "Ha-hanji t-tried t-to inject m-me w-with something a-and it brought b-back b-b-bad memories." He gasped out.

A/N: I'm currently to tired to finish this chapter, but here you are, sorry about the cliffhanger. Sorry I didn't reach the more smutty stuff and more triggers. I'm just not in the mood right now. Also should I just make Hanji a girl or no? It's kinda pain in the ass to type "their" and other pronoun things. ( Sorry really tired, brain not functioning properly).


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for hanging in there! This will be a short mediocre chapter, sorry!

Levi's POV

Eren was just quivering on his knees holding onto my waist, he then directs his gaze up at me,

"L-Levi please make it s-stop." He cried.

"Make what stop Eren?" I ask.

"All of this pain inside, it hurts to even think about my past let alone talk about it."

I stare at him, unable to comfort him, then Hanji runs up to us.

"E-eren I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Hanji said out of breath.

Eren just stands up and runs behind me, which if the situation wasn't dire I would be laughing; A sixteen year old that is 170cm tall hiding behind a 34 year old man that is 160 cm.

"S-stay away f-from me!" He yells.

"Eren..." Hanji says soothingly, like dealing with a stray dog.

And like a dog, Eren comes out from behind me a little, then looks at Hanji wearily then come out fully before giving her a look that said 'Don't think you are my friend, I still hate you.'

Hanji gave Eren a sad smile, " Come here Eren I won't hurt you."

"I-I don't trust y-you anymore Hanji, I'm sorry." Eren said before he ran away.

"Eren!" Both Hanji and I yell to him. I gave Hanji a look and she nodded towards me, I chased after Eren.

Eren's POV

I ran away from Hanji and Heichou, not caring that there were tears streaming down my face. I suddenly ran into someone. 'Oh no, not again.' I groaned getting back to my feet and I looked up to see who I ran into, it was Commander Erwin.

'Shit.'

He smirked, then grabbed my arm, "Just the person I was looking for." He said, putting spite into the word person.

He dragged me to an unused part of the castle and shoved me into a room that had no windows, so it was pitch black when Erwin closed and locked the door. I backed away from where I thought Erwin was, then ran into something that rattled.

Next thing I know Erwin's hands are on my wrists chaining me to what I think was the wall, then lit a candle so I could see. I wish he hadn't done that. He gave me a lustful gaze then stripped me of all articles of clothing.

"I'm going to teach you to listen to your superiors bitch." He sneered.

I wish I was dead. I wish he'd kill me, I can't go to Levi now. He was supposed to be my first. I'm unclean. I'm filth. I'm trash. Kill me. I feel dirty, no matter how much a scrub and scratch my skin, I never got rid of his touch on me, it made me sick.

In short, Commander Erwin raped me. No, that's the nice way of saying what he did, he broke me.

Weeks passed by, I don't talk anymore, I avoid everyone especially Mikasa, Erwin, Armin, Hanji, and Levi. I was so skinny you could see every sinew and bone in my body.

One day I was in my cell, and I started to sing a song that I heard once, it fit my worthless existence perfectly.

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face-it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice-it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

Unbeknownst to me Levi had heard me. He cried silently before going back to where he came from.

(A/N: The song is **My Immortal** by: Evanescence)


	7. Chapter 7

**Impure**

Here's the next chapter of my story enjoy!

 _ **Levi's POV**_

After I heard Eren sing that song, I wanted to run in there and comfort him. But my pride and ego prevented me of doing so. _I feel like a huge douchebag, why would Eren sing such a sad, but beautiful song?_ I thought.

I was on my way to Erwin's office, but ran into Shitty Glasses. She then proceeded to drag me to her lab screaming, "Levi! Eren's not talking anymore, and he won't let me touch him. Is he alright?"

"How the fuck should I know Shitty Glasses." I retorted.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Eren walked in and nodded his head in my direction and said "Commander Erwin told me you needed to see me Hanji-sama." His voice was cold and bitter, not unlike his usual loud and annoyingly sexy voice.

"Uhm Erwin said I needed you? That's funny I don't recall ever calling for you." Hanji said, clearly confused at the turn of events.

"He told me specifically, 'Hanji needs you in her lab pronto for more testing' so if I wasn't needed then I will leave, seeing you are busy." He said staring into my eyes. I was shocked, his usually bright Caribbean eyes were now a dull shitty green-blue.

"Oh okay, bye my Titan Baby!"

"Whatever."

As soon as he left, "See what did I tell you Levi!" Hanji yelled.

"Something happened to him, next time you call him give him a full mental and physical check-up."

"Sure thing Shorty!"

I growled as I walked out of Hanji's lab.

I was now headed towards Erwin's office, when I arrived I heard banging and yelling. Before I could open the door I listened to what was being said, what I heard was sick and discusting.

"Did you tell Levi about our late night excursion, Eren?"

"N-no Commander Erwin, he doesn't suspect anything."

"Good Boy, now did Hanji give it to you?"

"She was preoccupied, Levi-Heichou was there, and when I said that you needed her to give me something she said she never heard any such thing."

"Goddamn squirrelly son of a bitch, she forgot on purpose!"

"I'm sorry Commander."

"It's okay Cadet. Now as punishment, suck me off."

When Levi heard that, he knocked on the door, "Who is it?" Erwin yelled.

"It's me, Levi." I respond.

"Very well come in Levi." I entered the room and Erwin directed his gaze to Eren, "You're dismissed Cadet Jaeger."

"Hai, Commander Erwin. Levi-Heichou."

After Eren left I confronted Erwin, "What the fuck was that?!" I yelled.

"Oh you overheard that?"

"Yes, and that was discusting. How dare you rip Eren away from me?!"

"Oh Levi, I don't think you want him anymore, he's impure now."

"What do you mean Erwin?" I say getting angrier and angrier.

"I raped him." He answered smugly.

I punched him _hard,_ in fact it was so hard it was an instant knockout.

I ran out of Erwin's office, towards Eren's cell. _So that's why he was ignoring me!_ I finally arrived at Eren's cell, and I slammed the doors open, scaring the guard and Eren, o yelled at the guard to leave and turned towards Eren.

" Why didn't you say anything?!" I yelled, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"Erwin wouldn't have stopped then."

"What do you mean?"

"After that one night he never touched me there again, he would just order me to suck him off."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Eren! I'll do anything to make it up to you!"

"Anything?" He asks skeptically.

"Anything." I reiterate.

"Can you kill me then?"

"What?!"

"I don't believe I stuttered Levi. I want you to kill me, i wanted you to be my first, but _he_ tainted me, I'm no longer good enough for you. I'm filth, and no matter how much a scrub my body all I can feel is how Erwin ripped my insides and made me vile."

I couldn't take it anymore so I slapped him, "Don't you ever say things like that! I don't care if you were raped I love you Eren! Is my love not enough for you? If I killed you, it would kill me as well! I love you Eren, and to me you are fucking perfect! Erwin was wrong to do that to you, but if you kill yourself than he wins, don't you get it? He wants you to kill yourself, cause he wants to get me."

"I-I'm sorry Levi, I want to make it up to you for angering and scaring you."

He then undresses slowly, and climbs in the bed and inhales deeply, "Levi, make me forget his touch, claim me as yours, ravish me, hold me, love me, and more importantly care for me."

I just stood there stunned, then I undress and walk to him, "Are you sure about this Eren?"

"Yes, one hundred percent positive."

"Okay, but you asked for this."

"Thank you Levi, I love you." He said calmly.

"No problem Eren, I love you too." I smiled a genuine smile, not my usual smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Touch Me!

Another chapter yippee! WARNING SMUT!

 _ **Author's POV**_

"L-Levi!" Eren moaned. Currently Levi had three fingers inside of Eren stretching him, whilst Levi's fingers were working their magic Levi's free hand was twisting and pulling on one of Eren's erect nipple. His mouth on the other nipple, swirling his tongue on the bud and nipping it.

Levi switched to the other nipple to give them both the same treatment. Eren couldn't control his hips, they were practically telling Levi to smash him, hard. Levi loved the blushing moaning mess he made Eren.

Levi then removed his fingers, which caused Eren to whine at the loss. Levi then looked at Eren with half lidded eyes and licked Eren's cock, from base to tip. "Levi just fucking shove it in me! Fucking wreck me already!" Eren yelled.

"Not yet, this is my first time with you remember." Levi said putting half of Eren's throbbing cock in his mouth.

"Nnghn." Eren moaned. Levi chuckled, which sent vibrations down Eren's cock. Levi then started to deep-throat him, making sure to drag his teeth on the huge pulsing vein, and to swirl his tongue on his slit.

Eren then grabbed a fist full of Levi's hair, and when Levi was going back down, his arm muscles spasmed so Eren pushed Levi's head down as his hips went up. Levi choked a little,

"S-sorry Levi, m-my arm spasmed." Eren said sheepishly.

"It's okay Eren."

Levi then continued to work his magic on Eren's cock, until he released his hot seed into Levi's awaiting warm cavern. Levi wasn't expecting a lot of cum, but he was surprised when he was drowning in cum. _It didn't feel that much when he came in my ass. Weird._ Levi thought, whilst trying to swallow all of the cum. When Levi finally swallowed Eren's load, some dribbled down his chin, which he didn't notice until Eren pulled his face towards him and licked it up before pulling Levi into a passionate kiss.

Levi then pulled away and asked Eren "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Levi then pushed himself slowly into Eren, holding onto his hips and kissing his lips. When Levi was halfway in he stopped to let Eren adjust to his colossal size **(A/N: See what I did there? XD)** Levi then decided to ruin the moment by asking "So Eren, whose bigger, me or Commander Eyebrows?"

"Really Levi?" Eren panted.

"Yes really, now answer the fucking question before I fuck your brains out."

"Fine, you by a fucking long shot. Your a damn Titan!"

"No, that's what you are babe."

Eren blushed, and moaned when Levi slammed himself all the way to the hilt inside of Eren.

"I c-can feel you, and it's amazing! H-harder Levi! Fuck me till I can't walk properly tomorrow!" Eren screamed as Levi was smashing Eren into the sheets. Levi complied to Eren's wishes and slammed him even harder.

Eren almost screeched in pleasure when Levi slammed into his prostate, "Oh L-Levi right here! Fuck! Anhh your cock feels so good inside of me!"

"Nghh Eren. Your ass is sucking me in, it feels good you squeezing me as I'm smashing you.'

After a few more inhuman thrusts Levi, squirted his seed into Eren's awaiting ass, and collapsed onto Eren. Both were sweaty and sticky, but too tired to do anything about it.

"I love you, my sexy Titan shifter."

"I love you too, my sexy, egotistical, Titan of a man."

They shared one more passionate kiss before they fell into a deep and satisfying slumber.


End file.
